Lost Memories
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: After the fight with his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki ends up in a coma. A couple of months later, Naruto wakes up and thanks to the Uchiha half killing him, Naruto ends up losing all of his memories. Now with his memories gone, how will Sakura and the others handle the problem that the last Uchiha has created? Naruto/Harem with Akame being the main.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Akame ga Kill**

* * *

Lost Memories: Prolouge

* * *

A kid with sun kissed blond hair and blue eyes stared at the man with blach hair and black eyes. Their names were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto took a step forward as his friend did the same. As he kept walking, Naruto didn't like the way his friends has change due to the curse mark on his neck.

"I'm not letting you go to Orovhimaru, Sasuke." Naruto stated to his friend with a hard glare.

"Hpmh. I suppouse I'll have to kill you than, Naruto." Sasuke stated with a smirk before running at his friend.

Watching his friend run towards him, Naruto managed to dodge the attack his friend thre at him and seeing he had no choice, he started to fight back.

Unkown to them, a woman with long black hair and red eyes watched them as they fought. The woman scand the two and she smiles at the blond as she continued to watch the battle in silence.

Naruto flipped backwards, and was caught off gaurd as Sasuke appeared next to him and kicked him off of the statue that they stood on.

As he was flying through the air and into the water, Naruto flots back up and stands up while glaring at Sasuke.

'I guees I-' Naruto was caught off as he noticed he was coughing out blood, looking at who attacked him, the blond noticed Sasuke had ran a Chidori through his stomach. With a smirk, Sasuke pulls his arm out of Naruto's stomach and ready up another Chidori.

"Sorry, Naruto. But this will be your last." Sasuke stated, as Naruto was bearly kepping himself awake, Sasuke ran at him and was about to run a Chidori through his head, but was stopped when the woman appereaed between them and bearly blocked Sasuke's attack.

Naruto dropped to the ground as he was hit on the head by Sasuke's Chidori. Naruto sooned passed out from losing to much blood.

"...Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked within the woman's grasp.

"My name is none of you concern. I suggest you leave now, before I have to kill you." The woman threatend. Sasuke just scoffed and walked away from her.

Once he left, the woman looked back towards the blond before she heard someone else coming towards them.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted out to his student as he appeared next to him.

"He needs to be taken to the hospital. Hes losing to much blood." The woman said, while checking Naruto's states.

"...Who are you?" Kakashi questioned the woman as she carried the blond in her arms.

"I'll explain later. Could you show me the way to your village?" The woman asked him, making Kakashi sigh before nodding and montioned the girl to follow him.

* * *

As they arrived at the village, Naruto was immedently put into the hospital room to be taken care of. As he arrived, the team that was with Naruto visted him everyday, along with his friends. What surprised everybody, was that Sakura would spend more time in the room than everybody else.

Looking at the blond silently, Sakura grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand and silently whispered.

"Please wake up soon...Naruto-kun..." Sakura muttered quietly with tears in her eyes.

Outside the room, everyone was a little happy that Sakura have finally gotten over Sasuke since he was now seen as a killer and a rouge. Through out their times knowning Naruto, they all know he will make it through it. Shikamaru and the others decided to leave and visit on another day to give them some privice.

Meanwhile in the Hokages room, Tsunade was talking with the woman that brought Naruto into the village.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Tsunade asked the woman.

"...My name is Akame. For the reason I have come here, is that I wish to adopt that child and train him. Cause to me, he doesn't seem to be getting much treatment unlike that Uchiha." The now named Akame said as she looked at Kakashi, who sweats a little from her stare.

"Akame...why is you name so firmillar?" Tsunade muttered to herself.

"I was a friend of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki before they died on the attack of the Nine Tails." Akame told them, shocking everyone in the room.

"That's why your name is firmillar. You were here in the village before it was attacked thirteen years ago." Tsunade stated, as Akame nodded her head.

"If I may ask? Why do you wish to train Naruto? He is my student, after all." Kakashi said as Akame looked at him.

"You haven't paid much attention to him or the Haruno girl. All you cared about was trainging with that Uchiha, which I may point out, that he almost killed Naruto with the Chidori you taught him." Akame stated with a glare, while Kakashi gulped at her stare.

"...She does have a point. I've seen your paperwork, Hatake. All you cared about was teaching the Uchiha, not Naruto or Sakura." Tsunade spoke, looking at thte spoked Jounin.

"W-Well it was beacuse of his Uchiha blood! Naruto or Sakura doesn't have the power Sasuke has!" Kakashi tried to defend his favorite student.

"Silence." Tsunade stated with a death glare, making Kakashi shut up completly. Tsunade looked at Shizune.

"Shizune, take Hatake to his cell. He will be held responseable for Sasuke almost killing Naruto." Tsunade ordered her assastataint, who nodded her head.

"Of course, my lady." Shizune said before grabbing Kakashi and left the room.

"Now...as for Naruto, I'll let you adopt him and train him once hes awake and fully awake. I'm sure Minato and Kushina would be proud of one of their friends wanted to take in their son." Tsunade said smiling as she got out the paperwork for Akame to look through and sign.

* * *

It's been a couple of months since Naruto was put in the hospital. He apparently went into a coma thanks to Sasuke's Chidori running through part of his head and his stomach. Unlike the others, Sakura had visited him everyday after her training with Tsunade, hoping he would wake up soon.

It was close to December since the Sasuke retrivel plan failed. Sakura flinched when she heard a knock on the door before the person walked in.

"Sakura, you should get home, it's getting late." Tsunade told her, as Sakura shook her head.

"I don't care. I want to be the first one to be here when Naruto-kun wakes up." Sakura told her, while Tsunade sighed at how stubborn her student was being.

"'Alrig-" Tsunade was cut off as the heard a groan.

Looking, the two women see Naruto slowly waking up from his coma. Having tears in her eyes, Sakura smiled brightly and hugs the blond.

"I'm so glad your awake, Naruto-kun." Sakura said between tears.

"...Um...I'm sorry, but who are you?" Naruto asked the woman that hugged him in confusion.

The two women in the room widen their eyes in shock. Letting go of the hug, Sakura looked at her teammate in the eyes.

"...Naruto-kun, it's me, Sakura, your teammate." Sakura said with tears still in her eyes, but these time showing tears of saddness as the blond blinked at her in confusion.

"...I'm sorry, pretty lady, I don't know you." Naruto said, making Sakura break down into tears, while Tsunade came over to them and pulled Sakura into a hug.

"Naruto, do you remember me? My name is Tsunade, you normally called me Baa-chan." Tsunade told her godson, hoping her favorite godson didn't forget about her.

"...I'm sorry, but that doesn't ring a bell." Naruto told her, as Tsunade had her own tears forming.

'Damn that Uchiha!' Tsunade growled to herself, as the door slide open, revealing Naruto's friends.

"Is it true that Naruto's awake?!" Kiba was the first to question as the all moved into the room.

"Thank goddness your awake, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a relieved sigh.

Ino turned towards the two women in question, who appeared to be crying.

"Sakura? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Ino asked her friend as she walked over, making the others look at them.

"N-No. Everything's not alright, Ino...N-Naruto-kun...l-lost his memories." Sakura told her through tears, making everyone in the room go silent before shouting.

"HE WHAT?!"

* * *

Prolouge End

* * *

 **Naruto's Harem:**

 **Akame: Confrimed**

 **Sakura: Confirmed**

 **Tsunade: Confirmed**

 **Ino: Confirmed**

 **Hinata: Confirmed**

 **Karin: Confirmed**

 **Kaguya: Confirmed**

 **Temari: Confirmed**

 **A/N: The women listed above is the confirmed harem for Naruto. He will be getting no more than eight. I'll be giving you all some updates about some new stories that will be coming out later this year, or stories that will be soon updated.**

 **Naruto:**

 **Son of the Rabbit Goddess: Instead of being born by Kushina, Naruto is going to be born by Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess. Naruto is still going to be in Konoha, seeing that his mother his left him on a important mission. Since he was born by Kaguya, a goddess, Naruto is going to hace the powers of a god. This pairing is going to be Naruto/Kushina/Naruko/Kaguya/Mikoto/Harem. More details of the harem will come soon. This story will be coming May 20th.**

 **Naruto/Fairy Tail:**

 **The Knight and Her Shield: All I can say for this one so far, is that Naruto is born in the world of Fairy Tail, to where Erza is the mother. This will be a Naruto/Erza pairing. Story will be arriving Summer 2016.**

 **Siblings Forever: Naruto is born in the Fairy Tail world, and is the older brother of Lucy Heartfilia. Through out the time in Fairy Tail, the two becomes closer than just brother and sister. Pairing will be Naruto/Lucy. Story will be arriving on May 6th.**

 **That is all for now. More will be coming at a later date. I will see you on May 6th, for the first Chapter of Siblings Forever on May 6th.**


End file.
